


Instinct

by little_blackbird



Series: Miraculous One Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien-centric, F/M, Fluff, cuties being cute, mainly adrien's thoughts on ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_blackbird/pseuds/little_blackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't even have to think about it anymore, his body just moves on its own whenever she’s around.</p>
<p>It’s all instinct now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sucked into the frustratingly adorable romance between a cat and his lady. What is my life.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

There’s just something about his Lady that always gets to him.

He doesn't understand it, but then again he doesn't try to—he just knows that whatever his Lady has, he loves. He doesn't know who she is behind that mask of hers, but he knows _her_. At least, he likes to think he does. They don't know much about each other's personal lives, but he knows enough to be considered a friend (and as much as he wants to be more— _God_ , how he wants to be so much more—it's enough for now).

When he thinks about it—his love for her—for too long though, it starts to scare him a little bit. He’s never felt anything like this before, never felt this type of longing or desire, never _loved_ someone this strongly before, and it terrifies him because there’s just so much going on in his head and in his heart that doesn't know what to do with it.

He’s grateful for Chat in this regard because that confidence keeps him from becoming an embarrassing, bumbling mess around his Lady. He can hardly keep a straight face just thinking about her, he doubts he’d be able to speak to her in person without being Chat.

If he wasn’t hiding behind his own mask, he wonders what she’d think of him.

He’s scaling across rooftops, ready for their usual patrol, and spots his Lady waiting. He joins her on the rooftop, landing in a crouch, before swaggering towards her, exuding as much charm he’s capable of, and smirks in true Chat fashion. “There you are,” his Ladybug says, hands resting on her hips. Her pink lips tilt up in a teasing smile. “I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to patrol without you.”

The minute he’s in front of her, his body moves instantly: hand reaching out to grab her own, body dipping forward as he presses a kiss against her gloved hand. “Fear not, my Lady,” the words are out before he even has time to think about it, “I would never leave you to defend Paris alone.”

And like clockwork he leans toward Ladybug’s smiling face, grinning as she pulls away and pushes him back with a finger. “Maybe you should sometime,” she teases, and she’s smiling in a way that sends his heart fluttering. “I might even get some peace and quiet with you gone.”

He’s smiling back (something that hardly stops whenever she’s around) when he says, “We both know you’d miss me too much, my Lady.” And even though she's rolling her eyes at him and taking off onto the next building, he hardly has time to think before his body is racing after her own. Adrien may not know how to express his love through words, but he definitely knows how to show her.

It’s practically instinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it.
> 
> My first ever story in over... 2 years? Jeez, it's been a while. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this oneshot even if it was incredibly short. This little snippet was just so that I could get a feel for my writing again, and to get back into the swing of things. I am oh-so thankful to Thomas Astruc for creating this amaizng show and its wonderful characters because I've got a swarm of new ideas floating around in my head for them, and hopefully I'll be able to share them with all of you too!^^ Tell me your thoughts and all things alike, I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> -LB


End file.
